1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support element for sanitary appliances of the type comprising a bowl suitable for the purpose for which the appliance is intended (for example, to enable the hands and upper parts of the body to be washed in the case of a wash-basin). The support element is positioned below the bowl and arranged to support the appliance which is intended to be applied to a wall.
2. Description of Background Art
The invention relates in particular to wash-basins; it can however be applied to bidets, urinals or other appliances.
The object of the invention is to improve known sanitary appliances to make them more comfortable to use during the night, while at the same time enhancing their appearance.
The concept on which the invention is based is to arrange an electric lamp within the support element of these appliances and to use as the light diffuser the concavity which said elements typically possess, and which faces the wall; this concavity is closed upperly for example by the bowl which rests on the support element, and at its rear by the wall. The light produced by the electric lamp diffuses within this chamber and escapes through one or more lateral and/or lower slots to diffuse indirectly onto the vertical wall and/or onto the floor, to hence diffuse into the surrounding environment. In this manner relatively soft diffused lighting is obtained and can be advantageously used constantly during the night as "courtesy lighting", ie to provide constant light which is sufficient to define the outlines of the appliance and of possible other nearby appliances, while at the same time being of low intensity so as not to diffuse large quantities of light into nearby rooms. This "courtesy lighting" can hence be advantageously used to facilitate the movement of persons wishing to use the illuminated sanitary appliance or other appliances present in the same room, without it being necessary to turn on the main room lighting and hence without disturbing persons sleeping in nearby rooms.
This lighting also enhances the appearance of the appliances to which it is applied.